Return of the Rainbow
by DannyTheDarkmaker1313
Summary: Sequel to Rainbows in the Twilight. Two years after Rainbow Blitz's death, he is resurrected by a mysterious stallion. After his encounter with the stallion, Blitz discovers what has happened with all his friends and family in the two years he's been gone. A wedding, new couple and a new orphanage will be the least of his troubles. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hi my wonderful readers. I'm back with the sequel for the previous story** ** _Rainbows in the Twilight_** **. I've been offline for some time over the past month or so due to school. I'm in my second last year of highschool and I'm struggling with the pressure of my learner's driving test, my June exams and assignments from my teachers. New story ideas haven't been helping either. Anyway, Read, enjoy and review, everyone!**

* * *

 **Return of the Rainbow**

 **Chapter 1: Life Brought Upon Death**

 ** _Ponyville Cemetery, exactly two years after Rainbow Blitz's death, early morning…_**

A lone, tall cloaked figure made its way through the iron gates of Ponyville's cemetery. It was a dark and foggy night, and because of the two years that passed, now was the perfect time to do what he had come to do. He made his way to the back of the cemetery, where his target was buried. Once he reached the tombstone, a grand one carved of smoothed marble, with two pegasi on the sides and a bouquet of roses in the centre, he set down the saddlebags he had underneath his cloak and stood in front of where the coffin would be.

 _"_ _Falinta heroo , leviĝu el via eterna ripozo , restu cxe mi , cxar mi petis vin . Levigxu kaj revenos al ĉi tiu mondo!"_ he spoke, then watched the ground in silence. Soon enough, a dirty, dark blue hoof made its way out of the ground, followed by the rest of its body. Opening his eyes to reveal two glowing blood-red eyes, the pegasus spoke.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled at the cloaked figure. "Why am I here?! I'm supposed to be dead!" The cloaked figure remained silent until the pegasus finished his rant. "Mr. Blitz. I would appreciate it if you'd calm down so I can explain everything to you." Rainbow Blitz sighed and nodded. "Alright, whoever you are." In the shadow of the hood, Blitz saw a row of sharp fangs reveal themselves in a grin before the figure spoke. "I am known by many names, though most call me the Grim Reaper, but I prefer Death Bringer."

"The reason why I resurrected your corpse was because not only did you not deserve to die, but you will also be needed in this world soon." Death Bringer's grin fell. "A lot has changed since you have died two years ago, and therefore I granted you the ability to make yourself invisible, just think it and it'll happen. You can use it to observe all the changes that have come to pass." Rainbow Blitz frowned at him. "What else?" he asked. "You must be careful, because I only resurrected your corpse, you no longer have the restrictions of normal living ponies. You are now a zompony, and therefore you have no more physical limits and you cannot be killed by poisons, venoms or weaponry of any kind. Be warned, however, since you might still feel the pain others would feel in similar injuries that you might overcome."

The pegasus nodded and began walking to the gates. "When I need you, I'll find you, Mr. Blitz." He heard Death Bringer say before leaving the place behind. Rainbow Blitz looked out to the small town, noticing that it seemed to have expanded slightly since he had last been here. Doing as Death had told him, he thought about being invisible and made his way into the town. He walked past various shops and cafés, spotting a few ponies he had seen the last time.

Blitz walked until he arrived at the crystal palace where Twilight Sparkle and his daughter was staying. He noticed that there were now Royal Guards, dressed in platinum armor with a purple star on the chestplate standing in front of the gates. He made his way past the castle until he reached the small café where he found Lyra and Bon-Bon before the events with Rignar, two years ago. The pegasus entered the café and saw his friends all standing there with mugs of coffee in their hooves.

He stepped closer to hear what they were talking about.

Nightlight held up his mug, a small smile gracing his lips. "Let's all give toast to our dear old friend, Rainbow Blitz, who on this day, two years ago, sacrificed himself so we all could be safe." They clinked mugs together before sipping the contents. "I can't believe how long it's been since his death." Windstorm said softly as she nuzzled Blazer. Blazer smiled in return. "Yeah, but he did it for us, remember?"

Everyone nodded and began chatting about their fallen friend. Golden Harvest sat in silence, looking around them for anything interesting. She didn't want to talk about their leader, due to her feelings for him. Blitz looked at her, seeing her, or any of them, depressed wasn't something he wanted, so he decided to reveal himself to her.

Using the spell that Death Bringer taught him, he momentarily revealed his two glowing eyes to the purple mare, making her gasp. "Goldie, what's wrong?" she heard Lyra ask. Golden Harvest shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Nothing, Ly, just thought I saw something." She stood up. "I think I'll head home. I feel awfully tired." She said goodbye and walked out of the café to look for the red eyes.

As she made her way down the street, Blitz flashed his eyes again, prompting her to follow him. She followed his flashes until they reached a hill outside Ponyville. Golden Harvest looked around in confusion. "Hello? Is anypony there?" she asked, unsure about what was going on. Blitz let the spell drop and completely revealed himself to the mare. "Hello, Goldie." She looked at him with an unsure stare. "Who are you?" he smiled at her. "I am someone old, yet someone new, a soul returned, a father, a widower, a friend and leader, guess my name or I will leave here." He spoke the rhyme he once told her after Speedy Blue died.

She snorted and glared at him. "If you're trying to make fun of him…" she threatened. Blitz sighed and shook his head. "Don't be so stupid, Goldie. I sacrificed myself for all of you, and died two years ago. It's me, I'm back and I plan on staying." He smiled. The mare still glared at him. "You can't be _him_ …" the stallion sighed again. "What do you want me to say to make you believe me? I have his Cutie-Mark, I have his memories, the only things that are different now is that I came back from the dead, my voice is slightly deeper and my coat and eyes are a darker shade now."

Golden Harvest tried to picture the stallion before her with the coat and eyes of her crush and gasped in recognition.

"B-Blitz?!" he gave her a small smile. "You guessed right! You win the twenty-bits-cash prize!" he sarcastically returned, referencing to a prank they played back in college. She smiled and immediately hugged Blitz. "Oh my god! Everyone is going to be so happy to see you!" He smiled at her apologetically. "Not yet."

This sent a look of confusion to appear on her face. "What do you mean?" Blitz sighed. "I can't show myself to everyone yet. There's something bad going to happen soon, and I need to face it before I can reveal that I've returned from the dead." Golden Harvest frowned at that. "What and when?" the stallion shrugged. "All I know is that it'll happen soon. I don't know what it is or when exactly it's going to appear."

The two friends talked for the next few hours about everything that happened during the past two years. Golden Harvest spoke about their friends and about how they had all struggled to get over his death. "But you're alive, so now we can all get together again and celebrate once this thing you talked about blows over!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm not alive."

His response made her smile drop and confusion filled her face. "What? But you're standing right there. You even said you returned from the dead." Blitz sighed. "I'm still dead, my heart now pumps at an extremely slow rate, my body has no more physical limitations and I am incapable of being killed by weapons and poisons." He explained. Golden Harvest frowned and was about to speak but Blitz stopped her. "No, I do not want to feed pony flesh or any other meat. I am still one hundred percent pony."

The mare and stallion stood there in complete silence. Birds and Everfree clouds passed overhead, animals scurried past them, not taking any notice of the two ponies except for the unnatural feeling the stallion gave off to them.

Blitz began to look around nervously. "Goldie…?" with a soft thud, the mare's body collapsed onto the grass. With a sigh, the stallion picked her up and carried her off to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hey! Back with chapter 2.** **Anyway, Read, enjoy and review, everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Residence**

 ** _Ponyville, the Crystal castle…_**

Rainbow Blitz made his way through the halls of the giant structure until he managed to find his daughter and her family in the castle's living room. Rainbow Dash was snuggling with Twilight Sparkle while the latter was reading a story to her and their two companions, the purple dragon known as Spike and their adopted foal, Scootaloo.

He was glad to see that they were at least still happy. As he turned to leave, he heard Rainbow Dash spoke. "Hey Twi?" the alicorn paused her reading and looked at the other mare. "Do you think my dad is happy where he is?" the pegasus asked nervously. Blitz's shoulders dropped when he heard this. Twilight hesitated to answer. "From what I know, I'd say he should be happily watching us from the furthest clouds, along with your mother, Dashie."

This made Rainbow Dash smile softly and look at the sleeping forms of their foal. "Yeah, I guess so." She muttered in thought. The zompony wanted nothing more than to leap out and tell her that he was there, that he still loved her and wanted to take away the pain she must have felt from his death, but he knew he couldn't do that until whatever threat Death Bringer talked about was defeated.

Rainbow Blitz made his way out of the palace and decided to go back to Golden Harvest's home, knowing she'd allow him to stay with her since his estate was most likely either a national monument under the Hero Act of Sir Brave Heart, which was emplaced after a unicorn named Brave Heart died saving an Equestrian settlement during the Gryphon War over five centuries ago, or Dashie had it locked up since she was living in the castle with Twilight.

After he entered the small, lively home of his friend, he was greeted by the purple mare making vegetable stew. "Hi Goldie." He said, surprising the mare. "Blitz?! What are you doing here?" she asked, looking him over, still not used to his new appearance.

Blitz smiled and walked into the kitchen. "I was hoping you'd let me sleep on your couch for a few weeks or so. I need a place to stay until I reveal that I'm not dead to Dashie and everyone else." Golden Harvest blushed at the thought of her crush living with her, fantasies and lustful ideas running through her head. The mare quickly shook her head to clear the thoughts of the dark blue stallion tied to her bed and answered.

"Sure, but I do have an empty spot on my bed, you know." She flirted.

Having lost his wife in a tragic accident over thirteen years ago that left him with nightmares, Rainbow Blitz was somewhat clueless to romantic advances. "I wouldn't want to impose. I'm fine with the couch, really." The mare sighed in disappointment. "Alright. But you're welcome to my bed whenever you want to." Blitz smiled and looked around her kitchen. "Anything I can help with?" Golden Harvest shook her head. "No thanks, I've got everything set and the stew's almost done. You can go sit down and relax. I know you're day has been quite stressful."

The stallion decided to heed her words and sat down by the table, waiting for her to finish the stew. After a few minutes the mare exited the kitchen and placed the steaming pot of stew on her dining table. Blitz looked with surprised eyes at the delicious-looking stew as some of it was poured into two bowls.

The stallion thanked her and tasted some of the food, moaning in delight as the warmth enveloped him. "You never said you had cooking prowess." He teased, taking another bite of the stew. Golden Harvest blushed again and shook her head. "My skill lies with baking, you know that. But my family is a line of amazing chefs who have passed recipes down and creating new ones since the first chef."

He looked impressed at her statement. "And have you made any recipes to pass down to your children?" This sent another blush to her cheeks as she nervously answered. "W-well, I never had a lot of coltfriends, you know, and well… the stallion I have my eyes on is kind of…impervious to my affection." This made Blitz frown. "What? But how can't he notice you? You're sweet, kind, helpful, friendly, beautiful and caring."

Every compliment sent another rush of blood to her face, up to the point where she looked like a stoplight. "E-excuse me for a moment…" she said before rushing off to her bathroom to go splash her face with water.

After a few minutes, she returned to see him pouring himself another helping of her stew, which made her smile. "Enjoying the stew?" she asked playfully, to which he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, sorry. If there's one thing I really enjoy besides racing or being with friends and family, its food." This made the mare giggly which embarrassed her guest. "I think I'll turn in after I do the dishes."

Golden Harvest glared at his words. "What?" he asked, seeing the glare. "I do not let my guests do any of my house tasks. Therefore, you will not do the dishes." He then tried to protest. "No, I can't let you do all that for me. I need to at least do something as payment for letting me stay here." The mare shook her head and began pushing him towards her couch. "No. If you want to repay me so badly, consider the fact you told me about your return first enough. I will NOT let you do any of MY chores."

Blitz sighed. "Goldie-" "Incident fifty-four, Blitz." She said coldly, which shut him up.

During his close friendship with the other Daemon Jewel-wielders, they had so many small, comical incidents that occurred between them that they wrote them down on a list. The last one he remembers was incident seventy-two, which involved Fancy Soufflé, a cup of pudding and a bear on a log.

Sadly he couldn't remember what exactly happened, but he knew most of them at least.

Incident fifty-four, or the Barbequed Bastard incident as they dubbed it, happened during their college years, shortly before he met Speedy Blue, where two stallions messed with Lyra and Bon-Bon, and were then nearly barbequed on the football field by an extremely angry Golden Harvest. If Blitz hadn't managed to douse the entire bonfire the mare built, then quite a few ponies would've gotten hurt…

The dark blue stallion made his way onto the couch and watched as his friend moved the dishes to her sink. "Has the List been extended since Incident Seventy-Two?" he asked, curious about the madness his friends might've gone through since his death.

Goldie giggled. "Yeah, but only two. Incident Seventy-Three happened about ten months after your burial. We all went out to a new restaurant that opened up, as opposed to just eating out at Fancy's place, and when Windstorm, who had been stung on the tongue by a bee somehow earlier that day, tried to place her order, refusing to let any of us do it for her, she nearly murdered the waiter with a candle."

This made Blitz frown. "How did she try to-" "Apparently inserting objects up far enough can kill a pony." She shrugged, making the stallion cringe. "Also, the waiter was a stallion." That caused him to cringe again. "Ouch."

Suddenly Goldie perked up. "Hey, have you ever been interested in-" "No." "But-" "No." "Not even-" "No, Goldie! I'm a straight stallion, therefore I don't prefer using toys!" he almost yelled, making her giggle. "The closet is a very cold place, Blitzy. You can come out anytime you want to. I won't judge." She said, referencing to an old tease the group did on Blitz because of his rainbow mane.

The stallion sent a ferocious glare at her, before gaining a predatorial smirk on his face. "If you don't want to believe me, I'll just have to prove it then."

Before Golden Harvest could react, Blitz softly pushed her down on her back and locked her in a deep kiss.

After a few minutes he finally came up for air. "That enough proof for you?" he asked breathlessly, smirking at her dazed look as he helped up and steadied her to keep her balance.

The group of friends never believed that they'd ever break up, due to the strong bonds they all had. So all the girls have kissed all the guys and vice-versa in their group. Kissing was seen as a form of proving their friendship with one another in their group. Though rumours did fly when classmates saw them kissing, but they never cared much for rumours.

Snapping out of her daze, she answered. "You've improved from what I can tell."

He merely laughed and shook his head. "So, what happened in Incident Seventy-Four?" Golden Harvest smiled as memories of the event poured into her mind. "Incident Seventy-Four happened over five months ago. We held a bonfire at a small lake near the Everfree, with booze and snacks, and Fancy brought a few of his special cigars. He and Zecora wanted to smoke after they took in a few bottles. Zecora was still sober, luckily, but Fancy was apparently drunk since he lit his cigar at the wrong end and ended up puking into the fire." She pulled a disgusted face as Blitz laughed. "The smell of burnt puke will never be erased from our memories, I'm certain of that."

The stallion nodded. "I could believe as much." Their laughter slowly died off and they sat on the couch, looking at one another with happy smiles in memories of what they had gone through.

As the night went on, the two friends talked about their friends and what happened in the past two years, with Golden Harvest talking about their friends and Blitz's daughter, while the stallion in return told her of his time in Heaven and what he had seen there, along with how happy Speedy Blue had been to see him.

That hit a snag in the mare's heart, resulting in her claiming to suddenly be tired and excused herself from the stallion's companionship. Blitz, believing her to have been overwhelmed by the information he had shared with her, ignored it and went to bed himself, fading into his dreams…

 ** _Blitz's dream…_**

 _The stallion noticed Ponyville was ablaze around him. He saw stallions running into the fiery mess of buildings while mares and foals were running away. Fearing for his daughter, Blitz flew into the smoke, looking for the distinct cyan coat of Rainbow Dash. He finally found her, in the arms of a strange black, draconic creature. "Food…" the thing growled, sniffing at the unconscious mare._

 _With a growl, Blitz rammed himself into the beast's side, causing him to drop the mare onto the ground. "Pay…" the creature growled, trying to hit Blitz with a slash of his claws. Blitz was about to attack again when he saw a group of the creatures, tossing dismembered limbs of ponies onto a pile._

 _What he saw on the pile made him pause._

 _A purple leg, two pairs of familiar pegasi wings, a neck with golden rings, and two unicorn horns and two familiar tails as well, but the thing that chilled him to the bone was the dull-purple shaded head that once held two warm, happy eyes, now a lifeless husk of a dear old friend carelessly tossed on top of the pile of their friends' remains._

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_** _Blitz watched as his dream dispersed, revealing a white surrounding and the Princess of the Moon standing a few feet away from him, giving him a curious and welcoming look, mixed with a hint of apology. "Greetings, your Majesty." The stallion said with a bow to the Lunar Princess, who raised her hoof in objection. "Do not bow to me when I am present in your mind, Flight Master Blitz." She spoke as he stood up._

 _He nodded and stepped closer to her. "And what provides me with the prestigious honor of being greeted by the Goddess of the Night herself?" Luna was uncertain how to respond to the stallion, having not been treated like this since before she was shunned. "We have come to question you." She finally responded after a while._

 _"We were informed that you had perished when you saved Equestria from a demon and sealed away his soul using your own as the seal. How are you here now?" Blitz sighed. "I wish I knew, Princess. The only knowledge I have is that the being who brought me back said my time was yet to come, that I still had threats to deal with." He looked sad when he saw an image of a once happy, complete pegasus family manifest itself nearby. "The one who reawakened me told me he was named Death Bringer, and that Equestria still needs me."_

 _Luna frowned at this. "We will inquire to our sister with regards to this. Do not fret, Rainbow Blitz, for you will have our aid if things get out of hand." She said before flying off, leaving his mind. He smiled as he watched her disappear, before shaking his head. "I hope it will not come to that, Princess Luna, for even with everything you have observed, you know not of the horrors that I have seen. May your innocence remain intact, should I require your aid." Blitz said before allowing himself to wake up._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings, my readers. For once in a very long time I managed to update a story! I apologise for the wait, but my creativity is stretched thin. Here's the third chapter for _Return of the Rainbow_ , enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hello Dashie**

 ** _The next day, Ponyville, the Crystal castle…_**

Twilight awoke to the rays of her former mentor's sun shining onto her face. The purple alicorn opened her eyes to see her wife, the fastest pegasus in Equestria, staring out the window with a worried and uncertain look on her face. She lifted her head and nuzzled Rainbow Dash' hoof, breaking the other mare's gaze. "Morning Twi." Dashie muttered, bringing her head down to nuzzle her mare's nose.

"What's wrong, Dash?" Twilight asked, looking over her in concern. The cyan speedster sighed and looked away. "I've been having a strange feeling the past day. I dunno why but I feel like it has something to do with Dad…" The Princess of Friendship gave her a comforting nuzzle. "C'mon Dashie, you know that he's in a better place now. He and your mom are probably watching us from the afterlife right now."

Rainbow Dash smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Twilight's cheek before looking back out of the window. "Yeah…" she muttered, just as an orange blur burst into their room.

 ** _Golden Harvest's Home…_**

The older Rainbow awoke to the smell of stir-fried vegetables. He opened his eyes to see Golden Harvest standing in front of her stove while happily humming a tune. "Morning Goldie." He stood up, walking over to her. She looked at him before frowning and pointing a hoof in the direction of her bathroom. "Go take a shower, you stink." Blitz shook his head but gratefully complied to her demand.

After the stallion thoroughly cleaned himself, he made his way back into the kitchen where his friend was waiting with two plates of breakfast by the dining table. They ate in silence until Blitz decided to bring up an issue. "How has Dashie been these past two years?" he asked, slight worry evident in his eyes. Golden Harvest gave him a smile. "From what we've seen, she's been doing well. She and Princess Twilight are married, have been for a year now."

Blitz smiled sadly at that. "Damn." He huffed out a laugh as a tear flowed down his cheek. "I can't believe I missed it. I always said I'd either be her best stallion or the one doing the ceremony, and I couldn't even be there for it." The mare across from him watched as the tears began falling more, until the stallion was silently crying in front of her.

Part of Golden Harvest was shocked that Blitz was crying and another part was unhappy to see him so unhappy, so she immediately stood up and walked over to him before giving him a hug. "It's okay, Blitz. It's okay." She comforted him as he cried.

After his death, while the stallion was in the afterlife, he was worried about his daughter, about whether she was happy and safe. He had of course met up with Speedy Blue and was glad to be back with his wife, but the stallion had forged a really close bond with his daughter ever since her birth. Their bond strengthened the most after Speedy Blue had died, and he missed Rainbow Dash ever since he died. Blitz put all his effort into being the best possible father to his daughter. He taught her everything he knew about flying and Pegasi history and –tradition. He told her never to fear who she was, to be proud of who she was.

When she told him she felt sexual attraction to mares, he told her he was glad she finally took a step into discovering who "Rainbow Dash" was.

When she told him she wanted to move to Ponyville with Fluttershy, he told her he'd happily provide her with money if she ever needed it.

When she told him her friends had shunned her for being attracted to mares, he wanted nothing more than to rip them apart.

And when a demonic evil from his past threatened her, he sacrificed his own soul to protect her.

Rainbow Dash never told him, but he was glad she decided to look up to him as a role model, other than his former trainees, Spitfire and her team.

Blitz sighed again and felt a throbbing pain in his head. Groaning as he placed a hoof to his head, he looked up to see Death Bringer standing by the window, motioning for him to follow him outside. He waited until Golden Harvest left the living room before moving.

The pegasus stood up and walked up to the spirit and followed him until they reached a dark area of the forest.

"You called?" Rainbow Blitz asked with a wry smirk. Death Bringer merely nodded before speaking. "Yes. It seems my…employer wants me to give you some more information on your task: The creatures you will be facing are known as "Shadow Remnants"." The skeleton sighed. "These creatures are fairly weak in terms of supernatural power, but are a formidable foe in comparison to what the ignorant ponies have faced."

Death Bringer cast a spell on the pegasus before he turned to leave again. "This new spell should allow you to fight against them with your hooves. Take care…Hero." He commented before vanishing.

Rainbow Blitz sighed and shook his head. ""Hero"?" he mused. "Never been called that before." The stallion re-entered the house and sat down on the couch. Golden Harvest walked into her living room and noticed her friend was lost in thought. "Blitz? Blitz!" she shook him, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes, Goldie?" the stallion asked as he shook his head. "What did you want?" Golden Harvest sighed and gave him a smug smile. "You were so lost in thought…Do you have your eye on another mare again, finally?" she asked. "…Or perhaps a stallion?" Blitz glared at her as she burst into laughter. "You're hilarious, Goldie. Perhaps we should put you on a stage." He deadpanned. "And no, I don't have my eye on anyone. You know full and well that Speedy Blue was the one and only mare for me."

Golden Harvest sighed and nodded, holding her hooves up in surrender. "Alright."

 ** _A few hours later…_**

With the invisibility he was granted by Death Bringer, Rainbow Blitz casually strolled through the town, hoping to hear anything regarding his task. He spotted Blazer Storm nervously walking out of the Ponyville jewellery store while ensuring his saddlebags were closed.

Curiosity peaking, Blitz followed after his friend.

The zombie pegasus managed to follow Blazer until he stopped at what Blitz assumed was his home. The zombie managed to slip inside after his friend, just before the door was shut.

Blazer Storm began setting up the kitchen and dining area of his home in a romantic setting: placing candles on the table, spreading rose petals across the floor and making sure the table was set neatly. He pulled out the object he was concealing within his saddlebags, which Blitz noticed was a black velvet box.

The zombie smirked as he realized what his friend was doing. Deciding to use this to his own amusement, Blitz sat down on the couch and watched his friend prepare his date.

 ** _Three hours later…_**

Blazer Storm quickly dimmed the lights and switched the sound system to play soft jazz before he lit the candles and put the finishing touches on the salad he prepared for dinner. With a sigh, he glanced over to the photo of the group with a reminiscing glint in his eye. "Thanks for teaching me this recipe, Blitz." He muttered, making the invisible zompony on his couch blink in surprise.

'I taught him a recipe…? Oh! That one…' Blitz realized.

Suddenly the nob on the front door jiggled slightly before the door opened and Windstorm entered the house. "Blaze, I'm- Oh? What's this?" she questioned the display in front of her in mid-greeting.

Blazer Storm smiled at her and motioned to one of the chairs at the table. "Just a little…dinner I decided to cook up." He said with a smile. Windstorm smiled at him and sat down. "Tonight isn't Date Night, nor is there any special dates I'm aware of, so what's up?" she asked.

Blazer moved over to her and poured her a glass of wine. "I'll tell you later. Tonight is just about you and me." He said, moving over to the counter and grabbing the plates, which he set down on the table before joining his marefriend. "How was your day?" he asked.

The mare smiled and shook her head. "It was okay." She sipped some of the wine. "One of the customers tried to give me a hard time but I proved him wrong." She smirked with pride.

Blitz silently observed as the couple happily talked about random things that occurred recently, which gave him some insight on the current situation of the town, before they managed onto the topic of him once Windstorm tasted the salad.

"Isn't this Blitz's special olive salad?" She asked, taking another bite from her meal. Blazer Storm bit his lip and nodded as his feathers ruffled slightly. "Yeah, I asked him to teach me the recipe shortly before he left for Cloudsdale with Speedy." Windstorm sighed and glanced over to the photo her coltfriend had been looking at earlier. "I still can't believe he's gone, even after all this time."

Blazer sighed as well and shrugged. "Whaddya expect? He made a lasting impact on all of us with what he did for us." The stallion moved to grasp her hoof in his. "But I don't want tonight to be so depressing. I was hoping to ask you something." He said as he stood up, still holding Windstorm's hoof, and moved to her side, where he knelt down and pulled the black velvet box out from under his wing, making her gasp in surprise.

"Blaze-" "Wind, we've been together for almost four years now." Blazer interrupted whatever she was going to say. "These four years with you have been the best of my life, and I want to improve the next few decades by asking you to permanently stay by my side, as my wife." He smiled at her softly. "Windstorm, will you marry me?"

Windstorm had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes…" she whispered, wrapping her forelegs around him and placing a kiss on his muzzle.

Rainbow Blitz took this as his moment to appear. "I'm glad to see I finally win the bet we made, Blazer." The couple broke their embrace in surprise, looking at the intruder in shock. They scanned over him before finally recognizing the cutie-mark.

"Blitz?!" they yelled.

The pegasus gave them a smirk and bow. "The one and only." Blazer glared at him as Windstorm passed out from the shock.

"How the- what the- huh?!" the fiery stallion tried to speak but found his words failing him. Blitz ignored the stallion's flabbergasted expression and simply picked up Windstorm before lying her down on the couch.

He turned back to Blazer. "So…where's the ten bits you owe me?" he asked casually, smiling as if he hadn't come back from the dead and made the mare faint. Blazer Storm shook his head before finally speaking coherently. "How in Celestia's right mind are you here?!" he pointed at the zompony. "You died!"

Blitz nodded calmly and sat down on a chair. "That I did, but due to somepony I can't mention, I was turned into an actual zompony and I'm here to save Ponyville from one last threat before I can return to Speedy." He explained with a straight face.

The fiery stallion's eye twitched as he took in the information his friend gave him before letting out a sigh. Blazer closed his eyes and counted to five before opening them again. "Why is it that whenever something insane happens, there's always a rainbow-maned pegasus involved, huh?" he questioned rhetorically.

Rainbow Blitz shook his head and held out his hoof. "I'm still waiting on the ten bits." The other stallion grumbled angrily to himself before counting ten bits and handing it to his friend. "I wasn't expecting you to return from the dead simply to collect a bet, Blitz."

The dark blue pegasus smirked and shrugged. "Neither did I, but we should have probably learnt by now to expect the unexpected, huh?" Finally Windstorm managed to awaken from her unconsciousness. "…Blitz? Why is it that you always manage to defy the impossible?" she asked drowsily.

Blitz shrugged and walked over to the door, dropping his winnings into the small bit-pouch he kept tied to his leg. "I suppose the impossible loves me so much." He responded before opening the door. "I'll see you two soon, and congrats on the engagement." He said before exiting their home and closing the door behind him.

Windstorm looked to her fiancé, still surprised at what had just transpired. "You think we should be worried?" Blazer Storm shrugged and turned to face her with a smirk. "I dunno, but if he needs our help, I'm not gonna sit on the side lines and watch him kick the bucket again." The mare nodded and kissed his cheek. "Agreed."

 ** _Ponyville Town Cemetery, an hour later…_**

Blitz walked over towards where his grave had been placed, only to notice a young cyan pegasus mare frantically looking around for some reason. He then noticed the mare had a mane just like his and she was in front of his former, dug-up grave. With a sigh and a facepalm, he mentally made a note to kick Death Bringer for his fatal flaw in their plan before slowly walking towards the mare.

Rainbow Dash was frantically looking around, hoping to find any way to know where her dad's remains had been dragged off two. "Hello Dashie." She turned around to come face-to-face with the darker-coated mirror image of her father, who smiled at her with the same proud smile Blitz always showed only to her.

With the crack in her voice Blitz knew so well, his daughter made a very loud exclamation.

"DAD?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally I update one of my stories! I might struggle with updates due to all the work I'll be swamped with, which includes my studies, applying for a university and figuring out wtf I want to do with my life... anyway, here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Explanations**

The two rainbow-maned pegasi stared at each other. The elder stallion held an expression of fatherly love, happiness and pride, while the younger mare held wide eyes filled with surprise, shock and sorrow.

"…Dad?" The usually brash and arrogant mare whispered cautiously, fearing that the vision was a mere mirage or a figment of her own imagination. Rainbow Blitz cautiously nodded at her unasked question. "Yes, Dashie. I'm real, I'm back and I'm sure as hell not going to leave you anytime soon." He stated with his infamous fatherly smile.

Blitz was suddenly surprised as the young mare spun around and nearly bucked him over the graveyard in anger, but thankfully she stopped before her hooves made contact, preferring to glare at him instead. "You have some nerve to come back after how you abandoned me!" She hissed angrily.

The stallion frowned and pressed his hooves down as a sign of superiority. "You have no reason to lecture me, Dash. I did what I did for your safety, and I came back not out of my own will, but because someone higher up wants me to save this town from something…" he bowed his head as a grim expression appeared on his features. "…something I don't even know about."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "You… **YOU COULD HAVE COME TO ME FIRST**!" she yelled. "How long have you been back!?" the mare's wings stood erect due to her anger. "How long, were you hiding from me like…like some bloody coward!" Blitz's eyebrows rose. "Dashie, don't-" "Why didn't you see your daughter, your "Little Dashie" was hurt, sad and angry! But you didn't **CARE**!"

" **ENOUGH**!" the mare was sent onto her haunches by a booming voice she never knew her father had.

" **IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU THINK, DELILAH**!?" he growled like a manticore, fury radiating in his voice. " **IS THAT HOW YOU SEE THE ONE STALLION WHO COMPLETELY UNDERSTOOD AND ACCEPTED YOU, THE ONE WHO CARED FOR YOU**!?" Blitz huffed and sat down, still glaring at her. " **I** was the one who spent his hours working to make sure his daughter grew up happy and properly, **I** was the one, who accepted when you wanted to join the Weather Control department. **I** was the one, who had to smile and wave while the last piece of his family flew off to a small town far away from Cloudsdale!"

The stallion shook his head and his voice became low. "I always had faith in you, Rainbow Dash. I never shunned you, I never beat you, I always listened, I always praised you, I always disciplined you, I made you proud of what you were, I helped you find out exactly who "Rainbow Delilah Dash" was – a proud, independent and successful speed flyer who was also a tomboyish homosexual – and accepted her with pride and open hooves, and when everything was about to be obliterated by a bloodthirsty demon from ancient Equestrian lore which I managed to imprison twenty years before that, I sacrificed myself to save **YOU**!"

Blitz sighed as he finished his speech, looking up to see his daughter staring at the ground, tears pouring down and matting the fur on her cheeks as she cried silently. "You say I abandoned you, but I've always been with you," he muttered softly, wrapping his forehooves around her caringly. "during every time you felt hopeless, every moment you walked to my grave, every day that things felt too much, I was there, watching you with sorrow on my own face." He whispered, making her sob loudly.

After a few minutes of wailing in sorrow, Rainbow Dash managed to calm down enough to glance up into her father's eyes, and noticed that he also was crying. The mare lifted her hoof up to his cheek and touched the tear, wiping it onto her hoof before looking at it in surprise. Blitz noticed what she did and let out a light-hearted laugh.

"That's the first tear you've ever seen from me, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically, fully aware that it actually was.

"Y-yeah…" her voice was hoarse, moreso than usual. "I'm sorry, Dad." Blitz smiled softly and ruffled her rainbow mane caringly. "Hey," he still spoke in a soft tone. "I never wanted to see you cry. I never wanted you unnecessarily hurt, only when it was self-inflicted or going to teach you something would I not protect you. But if it would've been too dangerous, like Rignar…"

The mention of the vicious demon king made the mare frown. "But you killed him, didn't you? You saved all of Equestria, just like me and the girls did many times before." She questioned. Blitz shook his head. "Rignar is still alive, Dashie. He's imprisoned for eternity, I hope, but he's still alive." He stated.

The rainbow-maned duo remained silently hugging for a few minutes until the elder decided to break the silence. "How's life with Princess Sparkle and Scootaloo?" he asked, breaking the hug and stepping back. Rainbow Dash smiled softly. "Twi's been a bit busy, being Princess of the Everfree and all, and ol' Scoots is starting her flying lessons, but she's struggling." She stated.

Blitz nodded, impressed. "I must say I'm impressed with Princess Sparkle, receiving a title and such. If you want, I could help with Scootaloo's training…" he offered. Rainbow gave him a look of disbelief. "How do I know you're still capable of flying, being a…what are you exactly?"

The stallion sighed. "I'm a zompony, and I'm pretty sure I'm capable of flying still." He then smirked at unfurled his wings. "We could always test it with a quick race, see if you can still keep up with your old man?" he offered. Rainbow Dash smirked back and unfurled her own set of wings, both pegasi getting into their take-off positions.

With a flap of their wings the father-and-daughter duo took off into the air, speeding towards a cloud some distance above them, still keeping up with each other. Blitz twirled to his left as Dash flapped her wings once for an extra burst, before the stallion quickly shifted the feathers on his right wing, allowing him to bank right in front of the mare, making her yell in anger. "Hey!"

Blitz smirked and flew up and over her, nudging her with his back as he passed underneath her, a little stunt he used to pull while he was still teaching her to fly. "Do a quick burst and flap your wings once you feel the pull on the tips." He told her before following his own advice, albeit not as hard as he knew Dash would, so she'd beat him.

The mare immediately pulled her focus to her wings, spotting the cloud they were targeting and sped up slightly before waiting for the light pull on her feathers…there! With a flap of both wings, Rainbow Dash rocketed towards the cloud, shooting past her father and speeding through the cloud and landing on it just as Blitz touched it.

As the mare did a little victory dance, the stallion smiled at the display. "You did good, Dashie." He commented as she landed beside him, nuzzling her ear softly. "Thanks, Dad." She stated, before noticing the moon shining brightly in the sky. "I don't want this to end…but-" the mare was silenced by her father's hoof against her muzzle. "Hey, you gotta get back to your mare, I get it. I'll see you again tomorrow night, how about we meet at the tree on the hill behind the graveyard?" he offered with a smile.

Dash nodded softly, before leaping forward and hugging him tightly. "I missed you…" Blitz smiled and kissed her ear, making her giggle at the sensation. "I missed you too, Dashie. See you tomorrow." He stated as they broke the hug, the mare giving one last glance at him before speeding off towards the crystal castle where her princess and daughter were waiting for her.

Blitz sighed and looked at the moon. "She's growing up just like I'd hoped, if only she hadn't had to suffer through both her parents' deaths…" he glanced at his hoof for a second before looking back at the moon. "I just hope I'll make it through this threat without any problems."

"That might not be possible." The stallion turned to his left to see Death Bringer standing beside him. "My superior refuses to allow me a lot of clearance to information regarding this threat, but I do know that it is part of your destiny to defeat this threat once and for all." Blitz lost his composure for the second time that day and grabbed the other pony by his cloak, shaking him roughly. **"GODDAMMIT! Give me some information I can actually use! Let me talk to your supposed superior!"** the stallion roared, before noticing the other pony's hood had fallen off due to the shaking, exposing his head.

Death Bringer was a skeleton, with dark grey smog pouring out of his mouth and eye sockets. One distinguishable feature was the small crack that ran from where his left eyebrow would've been, over the socket, and down over to his muzzle. Blitz let go and took a step back from shock.

The skeleton cracked his neck and sighed. "You want to meet my superior, so be it." He stated before the horn lit up with the same black smog and the duo were teleported to a pure white environment.

The zompony had his body in a fight-or-flight position, glancing around in shock, hoping to find a way out.

"WHO DISTURBS ME?" A deep, disembodied voice asked. Death Bringer bowed. "Death Bringer, the thirteenth Child of Death, with a guest who requested to meet the Father on special terms." The stallion stated with a monotone.

Blitz could feel amusement radiating in the air around him, before he was teleported again.

"I SHALL SPEAK WITH HIM PRIVATELY, DEATH BRINGER. AWAIT ME." The voice told the skeleton unicorn before the reaper was left alone.

 ** _An unknown location…_**

Blitz took slow and steady breaths to calm himself down from the thought of possibly pissing off a clearly almighty being due to his own anger and confusion. "CALM YOURSELF, BLITZ." The voice spoke, this time softer and more feminine, but without a doubt it was the same presence.

"W-who are you?" the stallion asked, bowing out of fear and respect. Suddenly a swirl of gold specks appeared in front of him before it bound together to form a golden alicorn mare with no cutie mark or pupils. She gave him a soft smile and tapped his chin. "RISE." Blitz complied as a sofa was formed out of nothing in the center of wherever they were.

"Take a seat." The voice, this time sounding more like that of a normal pony mare, commanded. The stallion nodded and sat down, carefully. He glanced around, trying to think of how to approach the being in front of him, who was lying in a very sensual position on a sofa that formed in front of him.

A smirk of amusement graced the mare's gorgeous features at his uncertainty and worry. "You have amused me since you left behind your home town, Rainbow Blitz." She stated. "I have been observing you ever since you entered the Canterlot Academy for Skilled Ponies. I watched as you met the other Daemon Jewel bearers and befriended them. I observed as you and Speedy Blue were wedded and… consummated that bond," she paused to lick her lips teasingly. "And I have seen as you sacrificed yourself for all of those you care for."

"It is because of all this amusement you have brought me in my long time of existing, that I decided to award you by granting you access to question me on whatever you wish." She stated.

Blitz, who had finally gotten used to his situation, immediately started his questions. "Who are you?"

The mare smiled softly. "I was once known as Katagogí, though in more advanced tongue I would be known as the Origin of All Creation." She stated. "But, you have the leisure of calling me Kata."

The stallion gulped. "And what business would the mighty being of Origin want with a simple pegasus such as myself?" he asked curiously. Kata gave him a soft smile. "For the years I have existed, emotions had been created within me as I observed my creations." She stated. "I watched ponies befriend and care for each other, and as such care formed within my heart."

"I saw those ponies age and pass away, along with their offspring, and sorrow was created." A tear glistened in her eye but it quickly disappeared. "I watched as their offspring fought and killed each other, and anger was formed. I saw ponies murder others, and hatred formed. I noticed lovers enjoying the companionship of one another, and longing formed." Kata shook her head and looked up to him with a smile.

"Ever since that day, I decided to look for a mate worthy to claim my heart." She stated. "Out of all the stallions I have ever seen, you were the only one I found who I deemed worthy to be that which I sought: a mate."

Blitz paled at her revelation. "You mean a goddess such as thyself, a being with enough power to destroy whatever she wished, has decided to take a humble mortal such as myself as her mate? A permanent life bond?" Kata smiled softly and floated over to him, stroking his cheek softly with her hoof. "Shocking as it may be, my little Hero, it is true. You flatter me with your words." She let out a small laugh. "Should you accept, I can grant you a place beside me, and you will always be with your daughter."

The stallion glanced at her in surprise. "Pardon?"

Kata nodded. "Because she is wedded with Daughter Sparkle, she will become an Alicorn once they decide to copulate." Blitz frowned. "But… they're both mares." The mare smirked. "Magic works in odd ways, dear. A little flick of a thought and little Sparkle might "accidentally" transform little Dashie into an alicorn such as herself."

The stallion stared down at his hooves. "And what should happen if I decide to decline your offer?" a dark glint flashed in the mare's eyes. "Then I will return you to the realm of death and the threat will destroy Ponyville, sadly." She stated with her soft voice.

Blitz sighed. "May… may I have a few days to decide on your offer?" he asked softly. "It is not every day a mortal is offered to become the mate of a goddess, after all." He stated humbly.

Kata nodded. "I will give you five Equuian days. Then, once your time is over, you shall instantly be teleported to here to give me your answer." She stated. "See you in five days, beloved." She teased as he was teleported once again.

 ** _Golden Harvest's home, late evening…_**

The light violet mare yelped in shock as she was launched off her chair when Blitz suddenly teleported right in front of her. "What the hell, Blitz?" she exclaimed annoyed. The stallion gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it seems my new acquaintance didn't really think about where to teleport me." He said.

"…"New acquaintance"?" Golden Harvest questioned. Blitz shook his head. "Don't ask, just know that the fate of all of us relies on me making a decision regarding myself and this being." He stated before walking over to the couch and lying down, his back facing the mare. "Goodnight." He stated before he passed out almost instantly.

Golden Harvest gave him a worried expression before deciding to turn in for the night herself.

 ** _The Crystal castle, Twilight's Study…_**

The violet alicorn sighed as her door was nearly busted down by an extremely erratic Rainbow Dash. "Twi! You're not gonna believe what just happened a few moments ago!" she exclaimed. Twilight set down the stack of papers she was busy reading and turned to face the pegasus mare. "What is it, Rainbow?"

"My dad met me at the graveyard!" she exclaimed, flying from one end of the study to the other as if pacing in the air. "He was REAL, Twi! Like, flesh and blood, tangible, undead, real!" Rainbow Dash shook her head. "We even raced!"

Twilight gave her a semi-sceptical expression. "Dashie, I have no doubt on the supernatural, especially after the whole ordeal with Rignar and whatnot, but I seriously doubt your dad managed to break through Death's Veil and return from the grave, especially if he's flesh and blood like you say." She argued.

Rainbow grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "Listen to me, Twi, I swear on my shares of Applejack's Zap Apple Cider that I'm telling the honest truth that he came back from the dead."

The alicorn frowned. She knew well enough that her mare would never swear on her favourite cider just for a prank or illusion. "Then how is he back from the dead?" Rainbow shrugged at the question. "He only said something about Rignar being imprisoned and asked how you and Scoots were doing."

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "Alright…then I want to meet him tomorrow." She stated. The cyan mare nodded. "Alright then." Rainbow agreed before both decided to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **So, I finally return with another update. I can honestly say I've been very busy, since I've been applying to universities and writing exams, but I somehow made bits and pieces of time to work on my stories. I am still uncertain about the direction I'm going with this story, but I have a faint outline of what I want to do. Unlike its prequel, I wanted this to focus more on Blitz and his relationships than on the theme (which I failed in the prequel anyway). I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ascension**

 ** _Five days later, the Crystal Castle…_**

Rainbow Dash groaned once again as she was awoken by the rays of the rising sun. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and shook her head to clear the drowsiness that came from sleep. Glancing around, the cyan mare noticed an inconspicuous scroll lying on her bedside table.

Thinking it to be a note from her mare, Rainbow picked it up and unrolled it hastily.

 _Good morning, Dashie_

 _By the time you woke, I believe this letter should've been lying here for about five hours. Yes, I did sneak into the castle and place it there, and yes, I easily surpassed the few guards your mare has stationed there._

 _I simply wrote it to tell you I am living with my old friend, Golden Harvest. She lives in the southern neighbourhood of Ponyville, near the exit towards the Everfree Forest. It's a small homely cabin with a white rosebush on the front lawn. (Yes, I dumped a can of paint over the bush so you'd know which house it was. Golden Harvest's going to kill me when she notices.)_

 _How about you and Twilight come over for lunch? And bring Scootaloo along, will you? I wanna see my granddaughter again._

 _Love,_

 _Your Father, Big Rainbow_

 _P.S – I'll be making my special sweet green salad._

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile when she read the post scriptum. 'You never did give me that recipe, Dad.' She thought with playful anger. 'but I suppose I can force it out of you this afternoon.'

 ** _A few hours later, other side of Ponyville…_**

The cyan pegasus calmly led her two companions down the street until she spotted the sign her dad had mentioned in his letter. "Wow," she laughed at the sight. "I didn't think he actually went and dumped paint over the bush! Hahahaha!" Twilight rolled her eyes. "Rainbow, what is this exactly?" she asked.

"C'mon, Twi!" Rainbow smiled. "You and Scoots are gonna love meeting this stallion again. I know I did." She told them as they walked down the small cobblestone path to the front door, which the pegasus knocked on.

After a few minutes, the door was opened. "…I told you, Goldie… I wanted to give her the most obvious sign to your home." They heard a familiar voice mutter as they saw a purple earth pony with a gold wheat as her cutie mark holding a dark blue pegasus by his ear with her mouth. The alicorn was shocked to note his rainbow mane.

Golden Harvest let go of the stallion, who rubbed his sore ear, before smiling at the trio. "Hi! I'm assuming you're here for lunch?" she greeted them. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah." The other mare stepped aside to let them in. "Well, come in. Blitz has already started on the food."

The family of three entered the home and made their way over to the living room. "Sit, please." Golden told them as she motioned to the couch, before sitting on a chair once her guests were seated. Blitz rolled his eyes from behind the kitchen counter as he prepared the ingredients for his salad. "So, Twilight…how's being a princess treating you? Any grey hairs yet?"

Twilight smiled and shook her head. "No, sir. I actually enjoy being able to help ponies more now, but I wish I had more time for Dashie and Scoots." She responded.

"Ah, the challenges of a working parent." The stallion commented before nodding to her. "Be glad you have Dashie to help you. It can be a real piece of work to raise a filly alone, especially if you're a stallion."

"I wasn't that bad…" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

Blitz gave her an unimpressed expression as he raised his eyebrow. "Delilah, you nearly burnt down a _cloud_ house when you were six. With only a cup of water!" the group laughed at the pegasus mare's expense.

Scootaloo suddenly turned to the stallion. "Uhm, Mr. Blitz?" the stallion looked to the filly and smiled softly. "Scootaloo, you don't have to call me so formally. I am your grandfather after all." He told her. The filly nodded. "Could you maybe tell me about Grandma then?"

Everypony fell silent at that. Twilight out of curious respect, Blitz, Dash and Golden out of sorrow.

"Well," the stallion coughed into his hoof. "Your grandmother was a wonderful mare, Scootaloo. Even before we met, she was nothing but a kind and all-around likeable pony." He smiled at the memories he held of her. "Her name was Speedy Blue, and believe me when I said she lived up to that name."

"We met back when we were in Canterlot High Academy, along with our friends, Fancy Soufflé, Golden Harvest, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Nightlight, Windstorm, Blazer Storm and Zecora." Blitz continued. "It was the stereotypic thing of group of stallion friends meets group of mare friends and two of them start dating, making the two groups into one. After we wrote our final exams, I began looking into researching myths and legends, which is how I stumbled upon Rignar and the Daemon Jewels."

Blitz smirked. "At your grandmother and my wedding, Blazer, Nightlight and Fancy were my best stallions, while Golden, Lyra, Bon-Bon and Windstorm were her bridesmaids. Zecora was the one who wedded us, since she is a Zebrican priestess and thereby legally allowed to marry ponies too." His smirk fell. "It was at the reception that I informed everypony of the prophesy of Rignar."

"We agreed to bring an end to him before he could take over, so we found the Jewels and used them against him upon his escape from his prison." Blitz smiled softly. "Six years after that, Dashie was born. Speedy adored Dash as much as I did. We both gave her all the attention we could, while focussing on our careers. I was a stunt flyer and a coach for the Wonderbolt Academy, and Speedy was the Captain of the Wonderbolts."

The stallion's expression turned sombre. "When Dashie was four years old, Speedy was deployed by Princess Celestia to help with a problem in the Gryphon Kingdom." A tear slid down his cheek. "Two weeks later, the Royal Guard took me to retrieve her body from the Canterlot morgue. She was assassinated by a Gryphon during a meeting with the Gryphon King Sharpbeak."

The princess and filly looked at the stallion in shock and sorrow, while the alicorn hugged her now-crying mare.

"Dashie cried for days on end after I broke the news to her that her mother was never coming back again." He continued. "I expected her to grow hatred for the gryphons, I expected her to become a Goth or an Emo, but she surprised me and took Speedy's death in stride. Even managing to actually befriend a gryphon cub when she was seven completely stunned me."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Yeah… hic… I'm awesome like… hic… that." She muttered through her sobs.

She was suddenly enveloped in a pair of dark blue wings and a pair of purple wings while a smaller orange wing brushed her forehoof. She looked at her family with a smile. "Thanks."

Blitz nodded. "You're welcome, Dashie. I told you I'd always be there for you, no matter what. Even if it's for a simple chat."

Golden smiled at them as Blitz returned to the salad he was making. "It's so cute seeing the mighty Rainbow Blitz being such a caring father." She teased. The stallion shrugged. "Why do you think I'm such a catch? I'm a multi-talented stallion – good with foals, great at cooking and awesome at flying and coaching flyers."

"I see where Dash got her ego from." Twilight giggled, only to receive a glare from her father-in-law. "I'll have you know that I'm best friends with your own father, Princess. I'm pretty sure he can still ground you."

Twilight played along and glared back. "I'm a princess of Equestria. You wouldn't dare."

Blitz smirked and gave her his own challenging glare. "Oh, I would. I'm not bound in any way regarding the Equestrian Loyalty, even if you're married to my daughter." He held his hoof to his chest. "I'm a free spirit and a proud young stallion."

Rainbow Dash gagged playfully. "Dad, you're twenty-one years my senior. You stopped being young when I turned sixteen." She shot back, making him look, sigh and gain a depressed expression. "I know…" he pouted before smiling again. "But I'm apparently good enough for a goddess." He countered before paling when he realized they didn't know about Katagogí yet.

"What?" the pegasus mare asked. "And who told you that?"

"Uh…" Blitz flinched at his blunder. "Well…Let's just say your future stepmom's gonna be the creator of the universe…" he smiled awkwardly.

"WHAT?!" Dash looked at him in shock. "How in hay did you manage to accomplish that?!" The stallion sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure. All she said was that I interested her, so she's going to make me her mate." He told them, leaving out the bit about how they would become parents.

Rainbow Dash noticed the expression on her father's face was one to say he refused to say anything else on the topic, so she nodded and ruffled Scootaloo's mane instead. Twilight looked at the short exchange between father and daughter before ignoring it and turning her attention to the disappointed form of their hostess seated on the armchair next to the coffee table.

"Lunch is ready, mademoiselles." Blitz stated as he carried the large bowl to the dining table and set it in the centre of the table.

As everyone gathered around the table and sat down, Blitz noticed someone's absence.

"Where is Spike?"

Twilight blinked. "Uh, he's currently spending the day with one of his and Scootaloo's friends, so he didn't join us today." She replied. The stallion frowned. "I see…has he shown any awkwardness or disapproval of you and my daughter?"

"Dad!"

Blitz looked to his daughter. "Dash, I need to know. After what happened in Cloudsdale…"

Rainbow Dash quickly interrupted. "Dad, what happened in Cloudsdale, stays in Cloudsdale! It's been a few years now, I got over it…" her tone softened. The stallion shook his head. "Delilah, I can read you like an open book. I know it's still there, like a shadow fragment in the back of your mind." He looked at her with sympathy. "Things like that do not fade as quickly as the scars do."

The cyan mare began to tear up. "D-dad…don't…"

Blitz sighed. "Delilah, you're hurting inside and you're refusing to open up to those who care for and love you." He flinched. "I share a bond with you, and I can feel your pain and torment. If you don't take steps to heal, your wounds will open again and you will hurt those around you in the process."

Dash bit her lip before leaping over the table, tackling her father down and crying into his shoulder.

As she cried, the stallion looked to the other three apologetically. "Could you leave us? I wish to speak with her alone. The trio nodded and began to leave when Dash stuttered out. "T-twi…s-stay…"

Blitz stared at the alicorn for a second before nodding, waiting for the filly and earth pony to leave them.

"I'll go show Scootaloo my garden." Golden Harvest said awkwardly as she nudged the filly out of the house.

Twilight moved closer and rubbed her mare's back comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay, Dashie." She muttered. "Twilight." She looked at her father-in-law to see a grave look on his face. "What I'm about to tell you is not to ever leave your mouth, understood?" he glared at her, showing how adamant he was at keeping whatever it was secret.

The princess nodded and waited for him to speak.

"Twilight, when Dashie was fifteen…she was raped."

Twilight's eyes widened in horror as she turned her gaze to the now-violently-crying pegasus mare.

"It was after flying practice one day, a colt who had a crush on her…she turned him down, telling him she was a fillyfooler…" Blitz took a breath and the alicorn could swear she saw fire burning in his eyes. "He cornered her and told her he was going to "fix her"." He spat the quote as if it was poison.

"I was looking for her when I heard her screaming…I pulled him off her and nearly tore him to pieces…" the stallion was shaking as he remembered the blood on his hooves. "If it wasn't for the headmaster, I would've killed the colt."

"After that event, I was scared for Delilah if she ever came close to ponies who might not accept her as a mare-lover." His eyes hardened. "That's what I was fearful of when I heard about your friends turning her away when she told them…but you were there to help her." His eyes became approving and almost loving, as if he saw her as a blood-related daughter. "You were there when I couldn't be, and I'm eternally grateful for it."

Twilight had tears in her eyes as she nodded to him. "Th-thank you, B-Blitz." She stuttered.

"Even now, I still see the pain she carries over what happened." Blitz told her. "She still carries that vile event in her mind. I want you to help remove that memory, replace it with love and kindness. Replace it with memories of the family you, Delilah and Scootaloo have become." He smiled sadly. "Be for her what Speedy and I failed to be in these last couple of years, a family."

The alicorn swallowed the lump in her throat before softly answering. "Of course, Dad. I promise."

Blitz smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Twilight." He said before slowly shifting his daughter over for the alicorn to hold, frowning when the pegasus muttered in disappointment before pulling her mare into a tight grip once the familiar scent entered her nostrils.

The stallion smiled. "I'll give you two some space, take your time." He told Twilight before walking outside to join Scootaloo and Golden Harvest.

"Oh, Dashie…" Twilight sighed as she caringly combed through the rainbow locks of her mare's hair. "Why didn't you ever tell me…? I would never think badly of you."

 ** _With Blitz…_**

The stallion walked up to where Golden Harvest was playing a game of "I spy" with the filly. "I spy with my little eye…something blue!" Scootaloo giggled. The mare tapped her chin with her hoof. "Hmm…is it the sky?" the filly shook her head. "Is it…a pool?" the filly giggled again and shook her head.

"Is it a grumpy undead stallion who is giving me a scary face right now?"

Scootaloo giggled and nodded. "Yep!"

Blitz glared at his friend. "Very funny, Goldie. Should I remind you of how you scared off every stallion on campus back in Canterlot?" he shot back. Golden Harvest shrugged and smiled. "Go ahead. It's not like it matters."

Rainbow Blitz sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. I think Twilight and Dashie are going to be busy for a while, so how about we go get ice cream from Sugarcube Corner?" he asked with a smile. "My treat."

 ** _With Twilight and Rainbow Dash…_**

The two mares sat on the couch in silence, holding each other close as one stopped crying. "Are you okay, Delilah?" Twilight asked softly, resting her chin on top of the cyan pegasus' head. "Y-yeah…" she heard a scratchy voice stutter.

"I can't believe you suffered so much all these years…" the alicorn muttered. "I once tried sleeping with a stallion when I was younger, but it didn't work out, so I came to accept my position as a mare-lover." She smiled.

Dash snuggled into her love's chest, inhaling the lavender scent she had grown to love so much. She let out a soft sigh and placed a soft kiss on the purple coat. "I love you, Twi…"

 ** _Back with Blitz…_**

The trio had just stepped out of Sugarcube Corner when the stallion disappeared in a bright flash of white light, leaving two confused and shocked ponies behind.

Blitz opened his eyes and saw he was once again standing before Katagogí.

The mare smirked, swishing her tail playfully as she calmly lay upon a platform above the stallion, her tail hanging over the side. "Have you made your choice yet, Love?"

The pegasus frowned, looking at his hooves. "I have come to a decision, yes." He muttered, before looking at the being. "But I'd first want to make sure this isn't some kind of sick prank or a short-time thing you're planning."

Katagogí smirked and looked at him with a glimmer of pride. "You are so adorable." She told him before two strange portals appeared beside her.

The first showed Blitz and the goddess, both reclining on clouds as pegasi were feeding them fruits and pastries. It changed to show Ponyville happy and completely peaceful, before changing again to show an alicorn Rainbow Dash kissing Twilight Sparkle.

The second showed Blitz's grave, which changed to show the Equestrian military trying to fight against shadowy dragon-like creatures but failing miserably. It showed Twilight and the Elements of Harmony trying to destroy the creatures, only to become swarmed and killed. It showed Celestia and Luna, near death, finally destroying the creatures and almost the entire Canterlot Mountain with it.

"Those are visions of the future, bits and pieces taken from each of the two paths your decision will take." Katagogí explained. "I'm sure you can guess which choice leads to which one, Darling."

Blitz frowned. "Why would you force me to become yours? What of my deceased wife?" he asked after a moment of silence.

The goddess smiled softly. "I didn't want to force you, Darling, but merely coerce you into my hooves with a hint of pressure." She shrugged. "It's not like your choice is going to kill off all of ponykind, no. You'll just indirectly cause the deaths of all the ponies you know and about half of those you don't." The mare playfully flicked her tail again. "As for your wife…I have no problem sharing you with her or giving you access to the afterlife whenever you want to."

Her eyes gained an intrigued glint. "You'll become a _god_ , after all."

The pegasus sighed, shaking his head as he bowed to her.

"Then I will accept your proposal, _My Goddess_ , for the safety of the mortal ponies."

Katagogí frowned. "Call me a term of endearment, and _mean_ it."

"Yes, _Kata_ , my…mate." He hesitated.

The mare smiled as he was enveloped in a bright golden glow. "Then, beloved, I welcome you to your ascension to godhood!" she cheered as the light flashed, revealing Blitz, with his original light navy blue coat and wings. However, he now had a flowing rainbow mane and tail, along with a twelve-inch horn on his forehead.

Blitz panted as he felt the energy and power surge within him. He felt…the same feeling he had as a father, only amplified greatly. He could feel the energy around him, he sensed the mare's excitement and joy, and he could feel the happiness of two ponies. He focused on the ponies and sensed them to be an alicorn and a pegasus, both mares, and looked shocked.

"You feel them, don't you?" Kata asked with a soft smile. "They are your daughters, just as I can feel the princesses, for they are mine."

She floated over to him and smirked. "Now, my god, we shall become one."


End file.
